Magari Mizuki
is a character introduced in Corpse Party Cemetery0. She was a student who transferred to Paulownia Academy High School's classroom 2-1 and a survivor of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Magari is a member of Martuba's Tomb along with Waldo Mizuki, her caretaker. Design Magari has a petite, doll-like appearance; she has pale skin, long blonde hair tied into twin ponytails, cyan eyes, and a necklace with a cross symbol on it. She takes pride in her clear, beautiful skin, and often dresses in ways that show it off. She wears two different main dresses, one is a white flower-like dress with flower and ribbons ornaments and accessories on it, and her second is a dark, revealing outfit which she wears a coat with''Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~. She also carries a portableCorpse Party: Blood Drive'' scythe with her as a weapon. Personality An elite member of a dangerous and shady cult, Magari has a polarizing personality. At the core she is vile, demanding, bratty, and not someone to be crossed. Notwithstanding her cute appearance, she has a superiority complex over a majority of humanity, a vulgar mouth, and an unstable temper that often surfaces when things don't go her way. She will threaten anyone who gets in the way of what she wants, insulting, manipulating, and even physically assaulting them. She uses her doll-like appearance and aura of charm to her advantage, right after she transferred, she got a lot of attention from her class. In contempt of all this, Magari is capable of cooperating with her other people when she has to -but only if it benefits her in some way. In addition, she is capable of showing genuine respect and honour to other people when she knows they deserve it. For instance, her caretaker, Kuon Niwa and Ayumi Shinozaki. Plot |-|CP: C0 = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ FILE #08: Transfer Student Magari transfers to Paulownia Academy as a student. When she introduces herself to the class, she walks towards Naho and kisses her which Sayaka notes this as being Naho's first kiss. FILE #09: Consideration Later Magari is seen at the end of the chapter talking with all of the students. She sees Naho and drags her through the halls, then hides with her by the window. Magari gives Naho a charm, which upsets her, making Naho colder towards Sayaka. FILE #11: Rival Magari is seen talking with Naho in the restaurant. Sayaka finds them both as acts as if she doesn't know them, which upsets Naho. After Sayaka leaves, Naho shouts at Magari. However, Magari seems to be happy with the outcome. She later meets with Naho in the school, showing her a key. Naho gets surprised and says to give it back, but Magari breaks it with her foot. FILE #14: Follow-Up Magari appears after Naho finds out about Akari Roen's disappearance. She is seen wearing a fancy dress and holding a scythe. |-|CP: BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』 In Ayumi Shinozaki's flashback, Magari is shown standing outside her hospital room. It is revealed that, through threats and manipulation, she gets Mirai Yamamura to convince Ayumi to begin her search for the Book of Shadows at Makina Shinozaki's apartment. CHAPTER 02『 Respective Desires 』 Magari approaches Aiko Niwa and Haruyuki Inumaru as they prepare to leave for Heavenly Host Elementary School and attempts to passively get her to hand over the Everafter Stones. When this doesn't work, she becomes violently aggressive and insulting, and even threatening her with a scythe. Magari reveals that she is the one who gave information about Yoshie Shinozaki to Aiko. Just as they teleport to Heavenly Host, Magari snatches the Everafter Stones, making Aiko and Haruyuki trapped there. While in Heavenly Host, Aiko briefly explains to Haruyuki who Magari Mizuki is and her dangerous affiliation to the black magic cult, the Martuba's Tomb. CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 Yoshiki Kishinuma went to Paulownia Academy to meet Aiko, not knowing she has left for Heavenly Host. There the dejected-looking Magari is speaking with her teacher who cheered her up about Naho and Sayaka going missing. After the teacher left, Magari drops her act and questions why all adults are dumb. She then reaches her pocket for the Everafter Stones she has snatched from Aiko. While she's toying with the stones, Magari notices Yoshiki's presence behind her and questions who he is. Yoshiki then comes out from behind the bush and asks her why she has the Everafter Stones, which are supposedly in Aiko's possession. Magari then threatens to kill Yoshiki if he keeps pursuing the question because it's none of his business and tells Yoshiki to leave or she would call the teacher and report him as a trespasser. Yoshiki asks Magari if she can bring him along to Nirvana because he needs to save Ayumi Shinozaki, but Magari brings out her scythe and tells her to forget his friend and get lost. Magari then flings Yoshiki backward with an incredible force using the heel of her palm, and his back hits the bench behind before he drops down onto the ground. When Yoshiki regains his composure, Magari is nowhere to be seen. On a street in the evening, Magari is grabbing a boy's neck and lifting him up in the air, making him unable to breathe. A girl behind her tries to prevent Magari from breaking the boy's neck, and Magari throws the boy on the ground. The boy runs off, and the girl thanks Magari for saving her from the boys who followed her to school, but Magari doesn't care and then she grabs the girl's neck and lifts her up in the air, asking if she wants to be the replacement of the boy who got away. Magari claims it's a purification ritual and it might help her to kill a few people before she goes to Nirvana. Magari then throws the girl onto the ground. Magari then acts cute, in contrast with her personality. The girl then runs off, trying to save herself from Magari. Magari then says that killing people has become boring ever since Naho died. Magari desperately wanted to kill Naho, but she's dead already. Magari flips her phone open with Naho's photograph as her wallpaper and notices that Naho's face in the photo had become a bit darker than the last time she had seen it, suggesting her existence is slowly fading away like the rest of people who died in Heavenly Host. Magari is upset about it, and she decides that she can't waste more time and heads to Heavenly Host and chases after Ayumi. Magari takes out the Everafter Stones and as she teleports to Heavenly Host, Yoshiki who has been following Magari secretly, jumps out and holds tight onto Magari in an attempt to be transported over into Heavenly Host as well. Magari complains that Yoshiki's arm is touching her breasts, but Yoshiki doesn't care, and he would apologize to her later after they reach Heavenly Host. Magari and Yoshiki then jump into Heavenly Host. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Magari appears before Ayumi and Yoshiki on the poolside after a giant tentacled monster attacked them. Magari then introduces herself to Ayumi, the executive officer of Martuba's Tomb, and claims that she has saved their lives. Ayumi has heard about the organization, and Magari asks why she knows about it since the organization is supposed to be secret after all. Yoshiki then explains that Ayumi is an expert in old urban legends, and Magari glares at him. She is angry at Yoshiki because he has groped her breasts, and she threatens she will kill him after she kills Misuto Kiriya. Magari ignores Yoshiki's reasoning and apology and explains to Ayumi that she has helped Ayumi behind the scenes in order to get the Book of Shadows and return the Nirvana back into the book. Since Ayumi doesn't have the book, Magari dismisses Ayumi as useless and a waste of her time. She then takes out a blue crystal called Sephirot of Mercy, which is one of the Pillars of the Six Demons Ayumi has been collecting. Magari then reintroduces herself to Ayumi as her enemy and then attaches the crystal to her necklace. Magari warns Ayumi that if she keeps following Misuto's orders, then she should be prepared to die. Magari says she will be taking the crystal with her, much to Ayumi's protest. Magari points out the red letters that appeared in the Nirvana and warns them of Nirvana's curse and to not stir up the Nirvana more than they already have. Magari jumps over the wire fence and leaves with the crystal, and Yoshiki chases after her to retrieve the crystal. CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 Magari grabs the darkened, savage Azusa Takai by the hair and pins her down. Magari says that even if she brought her back to the real world, Azusa would never be appointed as the executive officer of Martuba's Tomb. Magari then notices six columns of light stretching upward from the peak of a tall shrine with a bell from the window. Noticing Ayumi has made a grave mistake by gathering all the Pillars of the Six Demons, Azusa kicks Azusa and leaves to stop Ayumi. Magari hurriedly climbs up the stairs with her scythe in hand, and she tells Ayumi to stop agitating the pillars more than she already has. Ayumi tells Magari to stay out of her way, but Magari won't back down and charges at Ayumi. However, Misuto suddenly appears out of nowhere and throws Magari out of balance with his umbrella. Misuto immediately snatches the pillar crystal Magari had taken from Ayumi before from Magari's chest before Magari falls down into a gaping hole behind her. CHAPTER 07 『 Determination 』 After Ayumi finishes up mourning over all her friends being dead, she hears high heels walking behind her, and it is revealed that Magari survived the fall by a hair via her everafter stones. Magari then vents out to Ayumi that the leader of the tomb stole her report and made a speech on television while giving her no credit for her actions. Magari tells Ayumi that the world can still be spared from Misuto's wrath if she is able to get to the center of the Nirvana with the Book of Shadows. Ayumi throws a childish tantrum, screaming and crying that this is Yoshie's fault and not her's, claiming she is useless. Having had enough, Magari slaps Ayumi down and yells at her to just shut up and listen for once, which calms Ayumi down. Magari leans in close to tell her a secret that the Book of Shadows was inside her the whole time, and that to get it out she needs to give the book what it wants - blood and violence. Later, Magari is shown on the rooftop of Kisaragi Academy as Ayumi, and Sachiko Shinozaki take off to the Nirvana and tells them some more information - the apocalypse wasn't entirely Ayumi's fault. The second the Book of Shadows was created, the world was doomed. With or without people using the book, the coming of the apocalypse is inevitable and will happen sooner or later. The Shinozaki's task is to slow down the unavoidable process. Ayumi's fault, as what Magari stated, is being Misuto's pawn which allowed him to create his own Book of Shadows by absorbing fragments of power of the real Book of Shadows in the Nirvana. CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 At the very ending of the game, Magari succeeds in killing Misuto off even if not with her own hands. Her pet Satsuki chews off Misuto's head and kills him instantly, and unlike the usual where Magari would bathe herself in her victim's blood, she merely comments that no matter how annoying they are in life, they're always so peaceful when they're finally dead and takes the book from him. Before she walks off, Magari yanks Satsuki by her hair and scolds her for not keeping a better track of her friend Yuka Mochida. CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 Magari approaches Ayumi (now with Aiko Niwa) and gives her back the Book of Shadows without any animosity. When asked by Aiko why the change of heart, Magari explains to them that the markings on the walls were by people from Martuba who were sent by the leader after Magari was sent. Magari explains that she has no plans on staying with such a "retarded cult" any longer and when she gets back to the real world she wants Ayumi to be like Naho was to her back when she was still alive. Later, Magari appears alongside Satoshi, Naomi, Kuon, Yuka, and Satsuki, (albeit the letter two unconscious) when the final pillar is about to go off. Now facing serious death, Magari laughs and states they're all doomed to just die. She then wonders what Waldo Mizuki is doing right now and if he knows she is going to die. However, Magari and the other's are spared death through a stroke of pure luck due to Kuon's selfless sacrifice for them, and while the others beg her not to do it, Magari respects Kuon and promises to protect her sister Aiko for her from here on out. CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 Magari appears in the final part of the game just before Ayumi's great sacrifice for them all. While everyone else is screaming and begging Ayumi not to go through with this, Magari stays dead silent through the whole thing until the ending where she comments to Ayumi that she is "really something." While Yoshiki is wallowing in misery, Magari tells him to move his ass because Ayumi is a Shinozaki, and it's her right to do this. Sick of waiting Magari promises to leave them all to die if they don't start moving, and they all take off, making Magari one of the few survivors of the Nirvana. EX CHAPTER 02 『Martuba』 The chapter starts at the headquarters of the Martuba's Tomb before Ayumi Shinozaki would be released from the hospital. Magari Mizuki is given the task to retrieve the Book of Shadows and Azusa Takai and bring them back to the organization. Magari accepts the task and later leaves to a playground. Magari is seen sitting on top of the jungle gym. She begins thinking about Naho Saenoki and complains about how she didn't get to kill her, blaming Naho for dying. While she is thinking, Misuto Kiriya appears out of nowhere, which makes Magari lunge at him with her scythe in an attempt to murder him. Misuto then suggests that they should work together to get the Book of Shadows. Magari agrees with it, and in truce puts her scythe away. She then begins explaining that Ayumi is the only one who can reform the book, and explains that she plans on sending her to Heavenly Host in order to retrieve it. Misuto agrees with her plan and begins to leave before chucking a knife in her direction, grazing her cheek. Magari appears again after stealing the Everafter Stones from Aiko Niwa and Haruyuki Inumaru. Magari is shown examining the Everafter Stones while having her skin exfoliated by her maid. Her maid scrubs too hard, which causes Magari to bite her tongue. Magari insults her maid but forgives her later after her maid shows that Magari is literally squeaky clean. Magari later gets her clothes back on, after she does so her butler, Waldo Mizuki, shows up with a briefcase full of items in preparation for her trip to Heavenly Host. Magari begins complaining about how much she hates having to go. EX CHAPTER 04 『Memories, Like Beautiful Dreams』 Aiko arrives at the café and invites Naho, Sayaka, and Haruyuki to join her. A man named Waldo is their waiter and leads them to a table, then Magari Mizuki arrives, Naho is everything but happy to see Magari and narrates that she is the last person they need to get involved with. Haruyuki knows little about Magari except that she's a transfer student to their school, so he was more or less friendly to her. Naho demands to know what Magari is doing at the café to which Magari happily explains to her that she owns it. Naho then realizes that Aiko planned for this all to happen, and she invited them here on purpose, which she doesn't deny. Naho tells Magari that she is not welcome to sit with them, to which Magari fake cries about how she is not welcome in their "clique" and how they are "bullying" her. Magari then slyly says that Naho and her friends are not allowed to have any sweets unless she can sit with them. Naho says that that's a "dick move" and Haruyki whines that he's really hungry. Magari shows no sympathy for him so Naho decides to let her sit with them under one condition: Magari cannot do anything to get under their skin. Right after this, Magari immediately kisses Naho on her cheek and starts sucking on her skin. Naho takes a few seconds to realize this then pushes Magari off of her. Sayaka is angry at Magari for this and wants to "dissect" the kiss on Naho's cheek that Magari made, but Naho doesn't let her. After the five of them finish their food, they exit the café and are seen socializing together. Magari immediately takes a picture of Naho with her phone without Naho's permission and embarrasses her. Sayaka is jealous and tries to take one but realizes that her phone is dead. Magari mocks her for this by saying that it isn't her best day. Magari admits that it was nice just socializing all day with friends after school for the day instead of just fighting and offers them an exception to the "reservations a year in advance policy" to which Naho genuinely thanks her for. EX CHAPTER 05 『Threading the Needle』 Magari is researching information regarding the Book of Shadows in Martuba's Tomb Headquarter's storage room, pointing out that the book originally belonged to the cult, but she doesn't find anything. Magari sneezes because the room is full of dust, and hits her back on the shelf behind her. A fairly heavy book falls down from the impact, landing on her spine. Magari complains about how it hurts, and when she looks at the opened book, she sees a picture of the Book of Shadows in it. Before she could read any passage in the book, a member of the the order appeared before her and gave her a salute and reported their analysis on the Everafter Stones that Magari snatched from Aiko. The stones appeared to have a relatively high accuracy of spiritual composition to the original, at 83%. Magari pointed out that they have done good work, and she warns them that they better not have replicated the stones without her consent, of which the Martuba Follower denied. Magari then tells them that this is her prey and she will eliminate anyone who gets in her way, Martuba or otherwise. EX CHAPTER 07 『Satsuki's Heart』 At the headquarters of Martuba's Tomb, Satsuki and her parents are introduced to Magari, who offers Satsuki to take on a mission, and that her parents would be rewarded greatly. Her parents encourage her to go on with the mission, but Satsuki starts crying, saying that she doesn't want to have a spiritual surgery. Pleased, Magari kills Satsuki's parents, after which she tells Satsuki that she will be her pet from now on, and offers to get her new parents. She then reveals Harue's dead body and orders the spiritual surgery to begin. EX CHAPTER 08 『Reignition』 This chapter is an epilogue told from Magari's point of view. It begins with Magari talking about how after Ayumi Shinozaki had sealed the Nirvana those who lost their lives there were able to 'exist' in the real world. She mentions how the Entity Walls and the Nirvana have gone, but left a massive chasm in the Earth and many casualties in their wake. She then says that according to Satoshi Mochida, Kuon Niwa and all the students who took the places of their deceased friends have now been erased in their stead. She does mention, however, that Kuon Niwa's existence wasn't entirely gone, and that she still exists in Aiko Niwa's memories as her sister, and that because she never existed the Perfect Life Promotions Inc. have fallen into chaos trying to train a new CEO. Magari then appears at the Martuba's Tomb headquarters, expressing how there was damage everywhere. She is then informed by one of the members that the majority of the group fled or died, including the founder, who slipped and fell down the stairs. After being informed about everything, Magari leaves. Magari then goes to her room at her mansion, where she tosses herself onto her bed. She begins to think about if it was worth dedicating her life to the Maturba's organization. She begins to punch her bed in anger, yelling how everything she did for the organization was all for nothing. After she's done yelling, her butler, Waldo Mizuki, walks with milk tea, welcoming her back. Magari throws herself onto Waldo, bawling in his arms, asking him to promise her that he would never leave. Waldo promises, smiling. Magari then says that she is going to rebuild Martuba's Tomb and make it better than it ever has been. Relationships Magari views nearly all human beings as "complete dumbasses" and as her inferiors. However, despite her massive superiority complex, she has bonded with several people. Naho Saenoki Magari and Naho have a very tumultuous relationship; both are students at Paulowina Academy and were introduced as classmates. They consistently butt heads because of their similar work in the supernatural field and can be very competitive. Magari wants nothing more than to fight Naho and kill her herself, but, at the same time, she has more fun fighting with Naho than she has with anyone else. After her death, Magari is constantly in a rage over it, yelling at her for dying, and professing how "killing people isn't the same" since she had died. Misuto Kiriya The person Magari hates most. Because of his association to the Yagoura Society, the enemy of Martuba's Tomb, she openly despises him. The feeling is mutual, and the two often hurl insults and get into physical fights the moment they see one another. Ayumi Shinozaki At first, Magari and Misuto exchange a conversation about how the only way to get ahold of the Book of Shadows is through a girl named Ayumi Shinozaki, implying that Magari viewed Ayumi as nothing more than a pawn to get the Book of Shadows for herself. Throughout Ayumi's time in Heavenly Host, Magari helps Ayumi "in the shadows" to get to the Book of Shadows. She leaves her favorite food out for her, so she doesn't starve, and protects her from dangers set out. But when they officially introduce each other, Magari immediately introduces herself as Ayumi's "enemy". Magari does eventually start to view Ayumi as more, even to the point where she compares her to Naho. Magari willingly gives up the Book of Shadows (her sole purpose for going to Heavenly Host Elementry School in the first place) temporarily to Ayumi so she can make things right, but not before telling Ayumi that this doesn't change a thing; she is still her enemy, and one day she will steal this book away from her, proving that although she is still her enemy, Magari respects Ayumi. When Ayumi decides to sacrifice her existence for her friends, Ayumi tearfully says goodbye to all of her friends, and while they all beg her not to sacrifice herself, Magari only tells Ayumi she is "really something" before leaving. Trivia * In the Kisaragi Festival Limited Edition DVD cover, her name is romanized as Magari Miduki. Both romanizations are correct, except it uses a different romanization system. * Magari owns her own restaurant. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive Magali Mizuki.jpg|Magari's full profile BD-Magari.jpg|Magari threatening Mirai Yamamura BD-Naho-Magari.jpg|Magari fighting with Naho Saenoki BD-Yoshiki-Magari.jpg|Magari being grabbed by Yoshiki Kishinuma when she's transported to Nirvana BD-Magari-Azusa.jpg|Magari pinning down darkened Azusa Takai BD-Ayumi-Magari.jpg|Magari warning Ayumi Shinozaki BD-Magari-rooftop.jpg|Magari sitting on the roof of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School BD-Magari-Satsuki-Misuto.jpg|Magari receiving the Book of Shadows from Misuto's corpse after Satsuki Mizuhara killed him Magari-Martuba.jpg|Magari in a different outfit BD-Magari-Misuto.jpg|Magari fighting Misuto Kiriya BD-Magari-scrub.jpg|Magari being scrubbed Adv message bg CHAP08.png|Magari in the Chapter 08 To be continued CG |-|Manga = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~'' C0-MAGARI-1.png C0-MAGARI-2.png C0-MAGARI-4.png Mizuki took Naho's first kiss.JPG|Naho and Magari's kiss Mizuki.JPG|Magari's appearance in the manga EvilMagali.PNG|Girl resembling Magari in FILE #07 C0-file11-cover.png|Magari and Sayaka Ooue on the cover of FILE #11 Magari Miduki.png|Magari confronting Shinozaki |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous magari11680x1050.jpg|Magari's wallpaper magari21680x1050.jpg|Magari's wallpaper References Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: CEMETERY0 Category:Non-playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Article stubs Category:Heavenly Host survivors